KH2 Redemption
by Galea
Summary: A redo of my other KH2 fic. Preview: In his mind’s eye he focused on her ocean coloured eyes, and could even see his reflection in them for a short time. The name that was on his lips, but wouldn’t come forth and was swimming just beyond his grasp.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, the second game would be out waaaayyyy sooner, so those who are fans do not have to be tormented by the teaser trailers that make everyone want to scream.

_Author's Comments:_ In order to suit my needs for this story to be a successful one, I have made slight alterations in the fabric of Kingdom Hearts. It will become apparent what little changes I have made, but do not say I didn't warn you. Oh, and this chapter may be slightly confusing...but bear with me! All will be clear in the end...Anyways, enjoy!

**Kingdom Hearts II – Redemption**

Chapter 1 – Unanswered

He was floating. Only partially aware of this fact, he focused all of his energy into figuring out where he was. Flexing his fingers proved to be difficult, but the slight movement he managed to achieve indicated that he was not lying on anything solid.

The memories came then, and they burned through his eyelids as he was forced to relive them once more...

_Riku's hand reached out towards the shore where Sora stretched his arm to try and clasp the fingers of his childhood friend. He had to save him, or at least grab hold of him before the monstrous wave hit the shore and sent them both spiralling out to sea at the mercy of the tide._

_He couldn't reach, and Riku seemed to be getting further and further away from the shoreline. Jumping out, Sora strained and managed to grasp Riku's wrist, but it was all for naught. The wave crashed over both of them, and Sora lost his hold._

_Spinning wildly in the undertow, Sora couldn't see anything in the dark blue coastal waters. He tried to swim for the surface, but didn't make it there as something unseen reached for him and pulled him down into the darkness..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_The girl smiled shyly at him, and told him not to peek. Stroking her chin thoughtfully, she gazed at her carvings on the cave wall and thought about what to add next. Deciding on the spiky hair, she picked up her sharp stone and scratched away at the surface._

_Sora, having just finished her hair in his drawing, wondered how he could capture the light in her eyes in his simple picture. No rock wall could do her sparkling eyes justice, he was certain, but he would try his best. When he was done, he sighed. While it looked a little like her, it definitely didn't depict the wonderful girl he knew and loved._

_She finished shortly thereafter, so they turned around and counted to three before looking at one another's drawing. The spiky hair was definitely him and she giggled when he pointed out that his hair wasn't that messy. Making a pact to tell no one about their little place, they vowed to come back in a few years to see if the depictions were still there..._

He knew her from somewhere. The face he saw so often in his memories flashed before his closed eyelids and he concentrated on clearing the image.

Reddish hair, smooth skin, rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes...If only he could remember her name. It was the key to his release, he was sure, but he just couldn't remember her name.

His head was hurting, a deep throbbing behind his eyes prevented him from opening them. Not that he could open his eyes in this strange realm anyways. In his mind's eye he focused on her ocean coloured eyes, and could even see his reflection in them for a short time. The name that was on his lips, but wouldn't come forth and was swimming just beyond his grasp.

With what little strength he had, he reached for it...

"KAIRI!"

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"Kairi," he mumbled over and over again. She had brought him back and he was determined to never forget her again.

As consciousness slowly returned, he was aware of a sharp pain in his heart. He didn't know what it meant, but he did know that it was this pain that had assisted in his awakening from that strange, hypnotic realm.

Opening his eyes slowly, he was surprised to find that he was lying on the ground in a sunlit forest. The bright rays of sunshine leaked through the thick foliage and left a mosaic of specks on the ground.

It was peaceful, and calming, but in a more realistic sense. Birds chirped in trees nearby and the whole area smelled faintly of fragrant flowers and pine needles.

Getting to his feet, he stretched and noticed a narrow path leading through the trees. Seeing no other way out of the forest clearing, he headed towards the trail, which looked like it had just been trodden on several times by some smaller animals.

After following it for a short time, it, and the forest ended abruptly when he reached the side of a wide road, which cut through an open field in the distance.

"Hey! Pluto!"

Looking towards the voices, he saw a large dog with something clutched in his jaw running along the path almost directly in front of him. Behind the dog, Donald and Goofy were giving chase. They passed by him and Sora joined in the pursuit of Pluto.

The three knew the dog was just teasing them. Had he been running full speed, there would have been no way they could catch him.

He finally stopped on the top of a small hill in the distance. Sitting down, he cocked his head and wagged his tail, clearly enjoying the fact that his pursuers didn't catch him.

"Stupid dog!" Donald cursed once they had caught up. Pluto leapt on Donald, licking his face, and causing the envelope he had been carrying to fly up into the air.

Sora reached out and caught it as it drifted back down. Turning it over, he saw the Royal Seal stamped on it. Goofy, who had managed to pull Pluto off the screeching Donald, looked at the envelope too and nudged Donald, who was still complaining and wiping dog drool off his face.

All three companions exchanged glances, unsure as to whether or not they should open it.

"Gawrsh, I don't know. What do you think Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora, instead of answering, turned to Pluto. "Is it for us, Pluto?"

The dog returned his gaze and nodded emphatically.

"Well," Sora started, "In that case..." He slid his finger under the seal and pried the envelope open. Unfolding the letter, Donald and Goofy crowded around as he began to read;

_Sora, Goofy and Donald:_

_Sora, she is thinking of you, wherever you are. Goofy and Donald, we pray for our hearts to heal. Now I will step forward to reveal this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny. Remember each other, and remember what lies in your hearts._

_-ºOº (AN: It's supposed to look like a Mickey Mouse head :P)_

_P.S. Sora, it wasn't a dream._

No one said a word. They couldn't think of anything that would even begin to explain a letter as strange as this one. Also, Pluto was gone.

"Well, it is the King's signature," Goofy reasoned. All three had recognized the symbol at the end.

"But what does it mean?" Donald asked.

Sora was deep in thought. The post script had bothered him a little. Not a dream? What was the King talking about? When had he been sleeping to have had a dream that would have anything to do with those strange words...

He focused his attention back on his two travelling companions, who were discussing where to go next.

"We should rescue our King," Goofy said. Donald nodded and Sora agreed as well.

"But where do we go to find him? He was sealed away...What if we can't get him out?" Sora asked.

"We'll find a way!" Donald exclaimed. He threw a fist into the air to emphasize his point: that they were not to give up.

The three companions followed the winding road between the grassy hills for nearly a full day. When they caught sight of the town in the distance, they were thrilled, because they could at long last find out where they were.

As they got closer though, they realized that it was not a town at all. It was an enormous city. Reaching the outskirts just as dusk approached, they strolled in through the enormous archway that served as a main entrance to the city's premises.

Tall buildings almost blocked out the sky and even though it was getting later on in the evening, many people were still out going about their business. A large clock tower near the centre of the city chimed several times, announcing that it was seven o'clock.

"Where do you think we should go now?" Goofy asked. He looked around several times but couldn't see anyplace that they might be able to stay for the night.

Sora didn't answer though. He was staring transfixed at the top of the clock tower. Looking in the same spot, Goofy and Donald were amazed to see several children sitting up at the top.

"What the..." Sora started, but didn't get the chance to finish, because at that moment, one of the children stood up and pointed towards the sky.

Following the direction, the three companions looked up into the darkening sky and gasped.

Bright lights were streaming across the sky in long arcs. It was a beautiful spectacle, but the three adventurers knew it meant trouble.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? It is a little more developed then the original fic, and I also have some better ideas. So if you liked draft 1, then you will hopefully like this version more._

_Now, if you don't mind...REVIEW!_

_Galea_


End file.
